Mew Mew High
Mew Mew High is a new Mew Mew series by Princess Mew. Story A story about high school Mews and their daily lives. April is a freshmen at Mew Mew High alongside other Mew Mews. Mew Mew High is a school to teach Mew Mews of all sorts from Mew academics to school academics and on top of all of that they fight Cyniclons that get on their way and try to cause trouble for them. Characters Mew Mew High Students April (Mew Strawberry) A first-year at Mew Mew High. She has Sloth Bear DNA. In the Cooking Club. Has a crush on Ion, the Japanese Wolf Mew. Kumoko (Mew Blueberry) A second-year at Mew Mew High. She has Kauaʻi Cave Wolf Spider DNA. In the Volleyball Club. Has a crush on Brook, the Calico Cat. Ion (Mew Pitahaya) A third-year at Mew Mew High. He has Japanese Wolf DNA. In the Wolf Club. He has a crush on April, the Sloth Bear. Brook (Mew Dango) A second-year at Mew Mew High. He has Calico Cat DNA. In the Feline Club. Has a huge crush on Kumoko, the Kauaʻi Cave Wolf Spider. Anise (Mew Plum) A first-year at Mew Mew High. She has Lioness DNA. In the Feline Club. Has a huge crush on Travis, the American Fuzzy Lop. Travis (Mew Pudding) A second-year at Mew Mew High. He has American Fuzzy Lop DNA. In the Theatre Club. Anise has a crush on him. Nana (Mew Macaron) A third-year at Mew Mew High. She has Arctic Wolf DNA. In the Wolf Club. Garrot the Illusionkin has a crush on her. Niko (Mew Lettuce) A second-year at Mew Mew High. She has Black Howler DNA. In the Theatre Room. Gene the Cyniclon has a crush on her. Ricky (Mew Oreo Cookie) A third-year at Mew Mew High. He has Pot-Bellied Pig DNA. In the Volleyball Club. Has a huge crush on Cassandra, the Large Japanese Field Mouse. Cassandra (Mew Tarte) A first-year at Mew Mew High. She has Large Japanese Field Mouse DNA. In the Art Club. Has a crush on Ricky, the Pot-Bellied Pig. Rylan (Mew Honey) A first-year at Mew Mew High. He has Silver Fox DNA. In the Mythology Club. Has a crush on Rei, the White-Back Vulture. Madoka (Mew Marshmellow) A third-year at Mew Mew High. He has Fruit Bat DNA. In the Swimming Club. Ronna the Illusionkin has a crush on him. Daniel (Mew Seaweed) A first-year at Mew Mew High. He has Mountain Tapir DNA. In the Art Club. Mia the Illusionkin likes him. Kim (Mew Licorice) A third-year at Mew Mew High. She has Honeybee DNA. In the Insect Club. She has a crush on Zane the Illusionkin. Rei (Mew Cinnamon) A second-year a Mew Mew High. He has White-Back Vulture DNA. In the Mythology Club. She has a crush on Rylan, the Silver Fox. Illusionkin Garrot An Illusionkin that attacks the Mew Mew High students. He falls in love with Nana. Gene An Illusionkin that attacks the Mew Mew High students. He falls in love with Niko. Ronna An Illusionkin that attacks the Mew Mew High students. She falls in love with Madoka. Mia An Illusionkin that attacks the Mew Mew High students. She falls in love with Daniel. Zane An Illusionkin that attacks the Mew Mew High students. He falls in love with Kim. Minor/Supporting Syvana April's mother. Mika Kumoko's mother. Jack Kumoko's father. Runo Ion's mother. Daichi Ion's father. Tanix Travis's father. Rebecca Nana's older sister. Chika Niko's mother. Mi Niko's Father. Gin Ricky's younger brother. Leah Cassandra's mother. Nick Cassandra's father. July Cassandra's sister. Second oldest girl. George Cassandra's brother. Oldest boy. Kam Cassandra's brother. Second oldest boy. Jack Cassandra's brother. Third son. Max Cassandra's brother. Fourth son. Amy Cassandra's Sister. Third daughter. Locations Mew Mew High Where all the Mew Mew Attend. April's House Where April and her mother Syvana are seen if not in school. April also invites her friends over which is where they are seen hanging out most of the time. Mew Mew Park Where April, Kumoko, and Anise is seen when they hang out some times. Couples Ion x April Ioril Brook x Kumoko Broko Travis x Anise Traise Garrot x Nana Garna Gene x Niko Geko Ricky x Cassandra Risandra Rylan x Rei Ryi Madoka x Ronna Madonna Daniel x Mia Dania Zane x Kim Zam Trivia * Started watching Aphmau's Phoenix Drop High (Mystreet) series when I got this idea. * Everyone in Mew Mew High is some sort of Mew Mew. Category:Princess Mew Category:Series Category:Stories Category:Mew Mew High Category:Story Hubs Category:AUs